AlpineClan/Roleplay
"Dappleclaw?" Dawnsky called for her mate. 00:57, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Dappleclaw immediately bolted towards the nursery. (Is she kitting?) 00:59, November 15, 2012 (UTC) (She's about to.) "Get...Toadnose.....kits...hurts so much" Dawnsky gasped. 01:01, November 15, 2012 (UTC) "But-Dawnsky... I can't bear to leave you here, alone, in the dark, with no one to help you." Dappleclaw protested, crouching down and wrapping his tail around his trembling mate's shoulders. 01:02, November 15, 2012 (UTC) "I might die, if you don't get....Toadnose!" 01:03, November 15, 2012 (UTC) "I don't want you to die-" (Dappleclaw is such a protester/hesitator as a mate xD) 01:05, November 15, 2012 (UTC) "Then, GET TOADNOSE!" (XD) 01:06, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Dappleclaw quickly shot out of his crouching position, stood there trembling for a minute, and ran out of the nursery screaming to all, "DAWNSKY IS KITTING! GET TOADNOSE NOW! GET UP, YOU LAZY CATS! DAWNSKY IS KITTING AND SHE MIGHT DIE!" (xDDDDDD) 01:07, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Dawnysky groaned. Great StarClan, this hurt. 01:08, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Birchpaw moaned. Some cat was yowling his head off about someone who might die. Okay. Whatever. He stayed in his warm nest. But then after a few seconds, the words sunk in. "Guys! Wake up!" he yowled with Dappleclaw. 01:10, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Dawnsky let out a moan. (Filler) 01:11, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Gorsepaw woke up and scrambled out of her nest. "Don't stand there yowling about it!" she squealed. "We need TOADNOSE, mouse-brains!" And she ran into Toadnose's den, and yowled in the poor medicine cat's ear, "Wake up, you dumb stupid MEDICINE CAT! Some cat's DYING, here! MOVE IT! GET UP!" 01:13, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Thrushpaw blinked sleepily. "What are you all yowling about? It's early and I'm trying to sleep!!!!" 01:16, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Birchpaw ran into the den. "Dawnsky's kitting! Gosh! Don't you want to SEE the kits come out, and when they're apprentices, and we're warriors, we can be all, 'I remember when you were born.' Wouldn't that be like, the COOLEST thing?" he meowed loudly. 01:19, November 15, 2012 (UTC) "The COOLEST thing, would be you letting me sleep!!!" (Thrushpaw is laaazzyy xD) 01:20, November 15, 2012 (UTC) "Lazy bum. You're no fun!" Birchpaw complained, turning his back. 01:21, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Dovepaw flicked an ear and woke up. "Birchpaw, we really ''don't want to watch as more annoying future denmates come out of Dawnsky's ass, ok?" she said, trying to get back to sleep. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 21:24, November 15, 2012 (UTC) "What she said!" Thrushpaw griped, turning over and curling his tail over his nose. 21:31, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Dovepaw yawned. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 21:40, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Dawnsky gasped, seeking her mate's comfort. She wished she hadn't sent him to get the medicine cat. She needed him. 21:46, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Dovepaw got up and decided to go out. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 22:07, November 15, 2012 (UTC) "Dappleclaw..." Dawnsky groaned. 17:39, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Dovepaw rushed to help. "Dawnsky, just push." she said, licking her mother's head. (dat ok?) "This is your second litter, you know what to do!" she reassured her. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 18:53, November 16, 2012 (UTC) "Get...Dappleclaw, please." Dawnsky moaned. 18:55, November 16, 2012 (UTC) "Okay, I'm here Dawnsky. What do you want?" Toadnose growled. He didn't like, however that Gorsepaw growled in his bad ear. Bbun (talk) 18:59, November 16, 2012 (UTC)Bbun "My kits are coming, you mousebrain!" Dawnsky snapped. 19:01, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Dappleclaw suddenly ran into the nursery. "Toadnose, you idiot! I was looking everywhere for you- Dawnsky..." Dappleclaw was cut off as he beheld his mate, in so much pain without him. -- 22:06, November 16, 2012 (UTC) "Help....me" Dawnysky gasped. "It hurts so much" 22:10, November 16, 2012 (UTC) "I will, Dawnsky, I promise," Dappleclaw mewed, and as he said this, he started to lay down next to his mate. (How many kits will Dawnsky have?) -- 22:12, November 16, 2012 (UTC) "It hurts!! Can't they just come out?" (5) 22:15, November 16, 2012 (UTC) (No wonder Dawnsky's complaining so much about the PAINNNNN. With 5 kits.) "I'm no medicine cat, Dawnsky, but I know that you'll be okay." (PLEASSEE can we have some drama here?) -- 22:17, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Dawnsky groaned again, pressing closer to Dappleclaw. (What do you mean by drama?) 22:19, November 16, 2012 (UTC) "It's gonna be okay," Dappleclaw whispered comfortingly to his mate, along with other soothing phrases. (Like Dawnsky dying, for instance, or three of the kits being born sickly, and another dies later on of freezing to death or something. Y'know, tragic drama. Tragic drama is my thing.) -- 22:26, November 16, 2012 (UTC) "They're coming!" Dawnsky informmed him. "Right. Now" 22:34, November 16, 2012 (UTC) "Don't freak out, Dawnsky. You have at least me to help you," Dappleclaw whispered calmly, unaware of the disgusting scene about to be dancing before his eyes. -- 01:09, November 17, 2012 (UTC) "Here it comes!" Toadnose meowed. He hoped the birth would go smoothly. Bbun (talk) 01:13, November 17, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Dawnysky pushed hard. (I dunno how births go, I haven't read a birth scene in forever, so bear with me k) 01:16, November 17, 2012 (UTC) (you should fade to black.) Bbun (talk) 01:17, November 17, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Dappleclaw scooched closer to his mate. "You're fine, with me, Dawnsky, you're strong, you won't leave." But he sounded like he was comforting himself. -- 01:19, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Dawnsky kept pushing until she had delivered all the kits. There were five of them, and by the time it was over, she was thoroughly exhausted. 01:23, November 17, 2012 (UTC) "You did good, Dawnsky. You did the best. Rest now and think of names for our little beauties," Dappleclaw whispered. 01:25, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Dawnsky nodded. "Love you," she murmured, falling into sleep. 01:27, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Dappleclaw watched his mate for a minute or two, and finally left the nursery, equally tired, and fell asleep immediately in his nest. 01:30, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Dawnsky woke up the next morning, and gazed down at her beautiful kits. One was a golden spotted she-cat with glowing blue eyes, one was a tortoiseshell and white with thin fur, one was cream, like her, one was pitch black, almost like a crow, and the last one was a tree brown tabby, with fur as spiky as a hedgehog's. (You can change the descriptions if you guys want) 01:33, November 17, 2012 (UTC) (I called the first kit mentioned, y'know, the golden spotted tabby.) When Dappleclaw woke up, all he could think of was the kits, and barreled towards the nursery, flinging cats out his way as he did this. (xDD) 01:37, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Dawnsky sighed. She already loved her five beauties. 01:45, November 17, 2012 (UTC) "What did you name them, Dawnsky?" Toadnose asked the cream colored queen. He had delivered the kits, but one was stillborn, who could not move or breathe. Bbun (talk) 01:52, November 17, 2012 (UTC)Bbun (oooooh can I rp one? 8DD) The tortie kit mewled. The tree-brown tabby squeaked. (can I rp the tree-brown tabby with spiky fur and/or the tortie and white one? :3) ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 10:32, November 17, 2012 (UTC) (I'm taking on, Feath, you can have one, Tawny's getting one, and Beebs is taking the last one) "I haven't thought about it yet. I'd rather wait for Dappleclaw." 12:24, November 17, 2012 (UTC) The little kit looked up at his mother. Dovepaw looked at him. "Oh, he's a keeper!" she purred, looking at her younger sibling. (this one's Arrowkit c:) ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 12:48, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Dawnsky chuckled. "They're all keepers, little one." She licked the top of her daughter's head. 13:19, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Dovepaw purred. "I'll be a warrior today!" she purred. Whisperstar, as if at the words, stood on Highledge. "Let all cats gather. I am here to announce new warriors. Dovepaw, you will be known as Dovepool, StarClan honours your well-being and courage. Thrushpaw, you will be Thrushheart, StarClan honours your energy and enthusiasm." she said. "We welcome you as full warriors." she said. Dovepool looked at Thrushheart. ''I've loved him for ever. she thought. She walked up to him. "Thrushheart, I've loved you for my entire life." she said. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Everything at once 13:29, November 17, 2012 (UTC) "R-Really?" Thrushheart blushed. "I've always felt the same way." 13:41, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Dovepool looked at him. "Will you be my mate? Until the end of time? Until our hearts stop beating for one another? Until.. until the day everything is gone?" she asked. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Everything at once 13:46, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Dappleclaw came into the nursery to see his mate happily suckling five strong, healthy kits. 14:27, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Dovepool prodded Thrushheart. Arrowkit squeaked. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Everything at once 15:32, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Thrushheart purred with delight, entwining Dovepool's tail with his own. 15:34, November 17, 2012 (UTC) "They're beautiful. They need names, though." -- 19:54, November 17, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah. I was thinking, Nightkit for the black one, Arrowkit for the tabby, and Cherrykit for the tortoiseshell." 19:56, November 17, 2012 (UTC) "Beautiful names," remarked Dappleclaw. "And I'd like to name the last two. Leopardkit for the golden spotted one, and I have to think about the last one. I have to go now for a border patrol." (The one he falls off a cliff on). -- 20:02, November 17, 2012 (UTC) "Alright." 20:09, November 17, 2012 (UTC) "Maybe Dawnkit for the cream furred one?" meowed Toadnose, "in honor of her light colored pelt." Bbun (talk) 20:16, November 17, 2012 (UTC)Bbun "My name's Dawnsky, you mousebrain!" 14:20, November 18, 2012 (UTC) "I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise." (He'll return as soon as he can with a broken leg and a dislocated shoulder). -- 14:56, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Dawnsky nodded. "Think of a name for our last kit." 14:57, November 18, 2012 (UTC) "For the last kit... I'd like the tree-brown spiky-furred kit to be named Thornkit or Pricklekit." And Dappleclaw left. -- 15:02, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Dawnsky thought over the name. She soon fell asleep. 15:04, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Dappleclaw was soon on patrol and suddenly tripped over a bramble tendril. "Oof!" he grunted, and even more suddenly he was tumbling down a rocky rise. -- 15:06, November 18, 2012 (UTC) (the tree-brown spiky-furred kit is Arrowkit o3o) Arrowkit bounced around. Dovepool looked into Thrushheart's eyes. "I love you." she purred. "Let's go for a walk." she suggested. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Everything at once 15:58, November 18, 2012 (UTC) "I love you more" Thrushheart purred, licking her cheek. 16:13, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Dovepool purred, she nuzzled him. "Come on." she purred. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Everything at once 16:15, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Thrushheart nodded, padding into the forest, his mate beside him. 16:24, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Dovepool purred. She smiled, staring at the sky in happiness. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Everything at once 16:25, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Thurshheart stared at Dovepool lovingly. 17:16, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Dovepool purred. ~future skip?~ Dovepool licked her belly. 17:30, November 18, 2012 (UTC) (Sure) Thrushheart nuzzled her cheek. 18:40, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Dovepool felt a kick. "Are they coming?" she thought. Another kick came, followed by more. "They're coming! Get Toadnose!" ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Everything at once 18:43, November 18, 2012 (UTC) "WHAT?!" 19:04, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Dovepool fell to the floor. She pushed and a kit slid onto the moss. She screeched in pain as another kit came out, followed by two more. She lay on the ground, panting. She licked the kits. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Everything at once 20:40, November 18, 2012 (UTC) "Oh StarClan, they're beautiful." Thrushheart purred. He nuzzled Dovepool's cheek. "You did such an amazing job. I love you so much." 17:31, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Dovepool purred. "What are we going to call them? There are two toms and two she-cats." (tom+she-cat for you and tom+she-cat for me? xDDDDD) ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Everything at once 17:51, November 19, 2012 (UTC) "I think we should name the pale gray she-cat, Rubykit because her red eyes look just like rubies. I don't know about the others." (Can I have Rubykit?) 18:05, November 19, 2012 (UTC) (sure :3) Dovepool pointed to a white tabby with red eyes. "How about Garnetkit?" she suggested. She looked at the tom. She noticed it was a she-kit. "Wait, this one's a she-kit!" she said. "How about Cygnetkit?" she suggested. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Everything at once 18:13, November 19, 2012 (UTC) (Can I RP one of the kits? Pretty please with sugar sprinkles on top?) Dappleclaw was trying to fight the cliff he realized he was tumbling down. Rocks and heavy boulders kept dropping on him. The seasoned warrior was weakening. Dappleclaw's last conscious thoughts were, Dawnsky, I love you and our beautiful kits, and I wouldn't want to die here. 21:21, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Dawnsky waited anxiously for her mate's return. 21:22, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Dappleclaw faded to blackness and loneliness. 21:24, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Dawnsky sighed. She wanted Dappleclaw back. Now 21:26, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Dappleclaw was still tumbling even after he lost consciousness. -- 00:47, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Dawnsky fell into sleep, while Thrushheart licked Dovepool between her ears. "You're amazing, you know that?" 00:50, November 20, 2012 (UTC) After a painfully long while that nobody would care to count (xDD) Dappleclaw reached the bottom of the cliff and mostly hurt. He didn't care about getting up the cliff. (We need one of our loners/rogues to help Dappleclaw and guide him up, like Sammy or Willow). -- 00:52, November 20, 2012 (UTC) "Oh my god! What happened?" A mottled gray she-cat came rushing over, a blue-gray tom on her heels. 00:54, November 20, 2012 (UTC) "I.." Dappleclaw's voice was raspy as he sat up. It didn't feel quite right, and he couldn't stand. "I dunno." He realized there was blood and dirt all over his pelt. "Can you help me? I need to go back to my home and my mate. But before you help me up that cliff, if you can, take me to someone who can tell me what's wrong with me." -- 01:01, November 20, 2012 (UTC) "Willow," the tom mewed. "Diagnosis." The gray cat nodded, and examined Dappleclaw. "Broken left hind leg. Broken right fore leg, few cracked ribs and lots of scratches. And, I forgot. I'm Willow and that's Sammy, my mate." 01:04, November 20, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks. And I also forgot to tell you my name. I'm Dappleclaw. So, by any chance, can you help out some cat who shows up here with two broken legs, broken ribs and scratches up that cliff?" -- 01:07, November 20, 2012 (UTC) "I think we can. Sammy, can you carry him?" Willow asked. Sammy nodded, and heaved the tom onto his back. 01:08, November 20, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, thanks a ton. So, I'll tell you about my mate..." -- 01:10, November 20, 2012 (UTC) "Alright." Sammy was able to wrap his tail around Willow's shoudlers as he led the way up the cliff. 01:11, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Dovepool smiled. Cygnetkit opened her eyes. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Everything at once 22:12, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Thrushheart purred, licking Rubykit's head. 22:48, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Cygnetkit looked at her father. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Everything at once 18:49, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Thrushheart chuckled and licked Cygnetkit between her ears. "I haven't forgotten about you." 19:13, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Cygnetkit purred. Dovepool smiled. "I'm just going to go off for a walk." she said. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Everything at once 21:00, November 21, 2012 (UTC) "Her name is Dawnsky. She's a beautiful creamy she-cat..." And Dappleclaw almost dozed off on the spot, drenched in bittersweet memories.-- 00:42, November 22, 2012 (UTC) "That's wonderful." Willow purred, pressing close to Sammy. ShoonDream, believe! 01:00, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Dovepool was caught in a fox-trap, blood streaming from her neck. She screeched in agony. She could be heard from camp. Cygnetkit wailed. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Everything at once 13:54, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Thrushheart heard his mate's scream and raced out of camp. "Oh, StarClan, no" He stared at her broken body, tears dripping down his cheeks. ShoonDream, believe! 13:18, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Dovepool screeched as blood dripped from her throat. She tugged and tugged, but the wire got tighter, and she fell, limp on the floor. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Everything at once 13:20, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Thrushheart dug up the trap and freed his mate. He then grasped her scruff and lay her in a grassy clearing, and began to lick the blood from her fur. ShoonDream, believe! 13:23, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Dovepool stirred, blinking slowly. "Thrushheart?" she murmured. "Thrushheart. I love you, please take care of our kits. Goodbye." she purred. (she ain't gonna die XD) ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Everything at once 13:28, November 24, 2012 (UTC) "NO! Please StarClan!" Thrushheart wept. "I love her more than my life!" ShoonDream, believe! 13:29, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Dovepool stirred again. "Is it true?" she asked. Vinestar attacked camp. "Prey-stealers!" she hissed. She lunged for Dawnsky. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Everything at once 13:31, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Just at that moment, Dappleclaw, Willow, and Sammy charged into the camp. "Attackers!" Dappleclaw snarled. "Get 'em, Willow, Sammy!" From his place on the ground, Dappleclaw tripped enemy warriors and dealt them wounds to remember. But then he heard the agonized wail of his mate. 13:46, November 24, 2012 (UTC) "DAPPLECLAW!" Dawnsky screeched in agony. She was bleeding heavily from a wound in her belly and three AerialClan warriors were slashing at her. ShoonDream, believe! 13:49, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Vinestar hissed and raked her neck. She raked Dappleclaw's throat. "How dare you?" she hissed. Ivypaw lunged for Dawnsky's kits. Glazepaw lunged for Dovepool's kits. Dovepool entered camp. "Oh my God!" she screeched, kicking Glazepaw away viciously. (Shoon, help me D8) ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Everything at once 13:56, November 24, 2012 (UTC) "No! What have you done to my mate?" Dappleclaw lunged towards the attacking warriors once he was close enough. "Get Toadnose! Now! Run for your life!" he told Dawnsky. "Where are the kits?" he asked. 13:58, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Dawnsky fell unconscious, she was losing too much blood. "STOP!" Mistflower screeched. "Why are we attacking helpless queens and kits?! This isn't the warrior code!!" ShoonDream, believe! 13:59, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Together, Birchpaw and Gorsepaw were sprinting towards the nursery to quickly usher the injured queens and kits to the medicine cat before it was too late. "You get Dawnsky and I'll get her kits," Gorsepaw mewed quietly to her denmate. "On it," Birchpaw responded. 14:03, November 24, 2012 (UTC) "They steal prey, they pay the consequences." Vinestar growled. She lead her cats out of camp. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Everything at once 14:07, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Dawnsky was unconscious and Thrushheart was checking on his kits. "They're fine." He whispered to his weak mate. ShoonDream, believe! 14:09, November 24, 2012 (UTC) "You should be the ones facing the CONSEQUENCES, for unjustly accusing us of being prey-stealers!" Lilyflower leaped on top of Vinestar. 14:10, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Vinestar kicked her off. "Don't lie to me, Lilyflower. I saw one of your warriors on our land." she hissed. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Everything at once 14:14, November 24, 2012 (UTC) "I-I'm sorry." Dawnsky choked out. "I love you so much, Dappleclaw. Take good care of our kits, and don't forget me." (She isn't dead k) ShoonDream, believe! 14:18, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Jayshadow flicked an ear. -- 14:19, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Rubykit wailed, turning over so her parents could see a scratch on her flank. ShoonDream, believe! 14:26, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Cygnetkit sat down. [[User:Feathernose|'''-Danisnot']][[User talk:Feathernose|'onfire''']] 13:58, December 8, 2012 (UTC) "Toadnose!" Dawnsky screeched. "Rubykit needs help!" ShoonDream, believe! 14:36, December 8, 2012 (UTC) "Coming!" Toadnose called from his den. He rushed over to Rubykit, eyes round with worry. "Cobwebs will do for now, but if it starts getting worse, call me again." he meowed, dressing the scratch with cobwebs. Bbun (talk) 14:43, December 8, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Category:Roleplay Category:Clans